La Corona Sagrada
by KaoruIrisHimura
Summary: El castillo había ardido en llamas. No quedaba ningún alma viva dentro de aquel lugar alguna vez llamado hogar. Star Butterfly yacía de rodillas llorando; sus ojos bien abiertos mientras murmuraba -"No quería hacerlo, lo arruine todo...ahora estoy segura que los perdí para siempre".-
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Star Vs The Forces of Evil no me pertenece. Este show es propiedad Daron Nefcy. No tengo ni busco ninguna ganancia de esto. Mi solo propósito es el de entretener.

El castillo había ardido en llamas. No quedaba ningún alma viva dentro de aquel lugar alguna vez llamado hogar. Star Butterfly yacía de rodillas llorando; sus ojos bien abiertos mientras murmuraba -"No quería hacerlo"-. Una docena de pasos se escucharon detrás de ella, y varias voces fueron oídas: -"¿Está lastimada majestad?", "¿qué ocurrió?", "¿Hay alguien dentro?", "¿dónde está el rey?", "¿quién ha visto a los niños?"...- Y con cada pregunta formulada por tantas voces preocupadas, su corazón se hundía más y más profundamente en un mar de culpa y desesperación.

Alguien la sacudió, sacándola de su duelo. La princesa Ponyhead estaba a su lado -"chica ¿qué pasó?".- Star se arrojó sobre su amiga y sollozó -"Lo arruine todo..." - dijo- "...ahora estoy segura que los perdí para siempre".-

-/-

Era un día excelente para Marco Díaz. Fue capaz de disfrutar una mañana tranquila en el baño sin Star corriendo por todos lados haciendo flotar las cosas mágicamente, había rescatado exitosamente su tarea de cálculo de los colmillos de esos lindos "cachorros láser", y había saludado a Jackie exactamente a las 7:57am. Así que por ahora, para Marco Díaz, la vida era perfecta.

Perfecta hasta que llegó al salón de clases y vio a Star saltando sobre el escritorio de la maestra, con un casco Vikingo en la cabeza, un hacha en su mano derecha, gritando a todo pulmón "Libertad". Fue en ese momento cuando la Perfección salió por la ventana.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?"- preguntó con curiosidad Marco. -"¡Oh!, ¡buenos días Marco! ¡Les muestro a todos como pelear contra la opresión!" - para Marco fue la declaración más ridícula que había escuchado hoy y aún no eran las mueve de la mañana, así que, estaba seguro que podría escuchar peores. -"¿Opresión?"- preguntó nuevamente levantando una ceja a su compañero Justin. -"Star"- dijo la exasperada maestra -"¡Dije SUPRESIÓN! ¡Estamos estudiando la supresión del cero! ¡No la opresión!"-

-"¿No es algo similar?"- preguntó Star curiosamente girando la cabeza al revés mientras miraba a su maestra troll a los ojos. -"¡No! ¡No lo es! Toma tu asiento por favor."-

Lentamente, Star bajó del escritorio de la profesora con la cabeza baja y se sentó en su lugar seguida de Marco. Por un breve instante sus ojos se encontraron. Grandes, brillantes y compungidos ojos azules se encontraron con su comprensiva mirada chocolate y en un parpadeante segundo ambos supieron que está clase de malentendido sucedería de nuevo, como había pasado ya tantas veces antes. Así que, el le sonrió y ella también respondió con una sonrisa; mientras tanto, la Perfección miraba la escena por la ventana, tan lejos del dúo como le fuera posible.

-/-

El portal estaba abierto, y una silueta salió de él cubierta de pies a cabeza por una larga túnica café. La figura tropezó con una lata vacía cuando una rata decidió atravesar el sucio callejón justo frente a sus pies. El recién llegado salto y callo al piso con un golpe sordo. Cuando se puso de pie finalmente, dos molestos ojos rojo sangre brillaron entre la tenue luz; y una creciente nube de polvo brillante comenzó a llenar todo el espacio circundante.

El polvo se desvaneció de a poco, y la princesa Star Butterfly apareció de pie, en medio de la callejuela, en toda su gloria. Sosteniendo firmemente su varita mágica en ambas manos.

Se quitó la capa de los hombros y caminó, pasando una pila de basura, directamente hacia el nido de la ingenua rata. Usando magia la rata fue levantada del suelo, y una sonrisa malévola se mostró en el rostro de la princesa. -"Veamos de qué estás hecha."- le susurró siniestramente. Una explosión rosa ocurrió en el lugar y la princesa había desaparecido junto con su presa.

-/-

Mientras pasaba el día, Marco se vio arrastrado por el extraño y salvaje comportamiento de Star. No podía creer cuán asombrosa se había vuelto la vida desde su llegada. Ahora se sentía más fuerte y capaz de hacer muchas cosas.

En su corazón no se apesadumbraba. Siempre era cortés y amigable, con un aura sobreprotectora; y la vida siempre había sido buena. Pero con Star, su vida era mucho mejor. Podía ser él mismo con todas sus excentricidades y ella siempre encontraba su mejor lado.

Marco se detuvo frente a su locker cuando por segunda ocasión hoy, Jackie pasó a su lado. Percibió su fresco aroma a lavanda y le temblaron las rodillas. Ella era encantadora, fuerte y hermosa. Muy buena en la patineta y los deportes. Tenía la confianza que a Marco le faltaba y esa era la cualidad más admirable que él veía en ella.

Mientras su mente vagaba perdida en Jackielandia, el cuerpo de Marco estaba en el mundo real y fue incapaz de evitar el objeto que lo arrojó al suelo sacando el aire de sus pulmones. Su cabeza golpeo los casilleros y un punzante dolor bajo por su columna. -"Lo siento mucho"- dijo una voz femenina -"Mi rueda se atoró con algo y no te..."- Marco levantó su cabeza al mismo tiempo que la chica se levantaba de encima de él y sus ojos brillaron. -"...vi"- susurró ella finalmente.

Un par de hermosos ojos rojo vino, simétricamente dibujados entre dos largas tiras de brillante cabello plateado lo miraban intensamente. Marco no pudo dejar de admirar el fino rostro. Su pálida piel satinada y sus delgados labios rojos le dieron una primera impresión de la torpe y delgada chica frente a el.

Ella parpadeó repetidamente como si saliera de un trance. -"¿Estas herido?"- le preguntó un poco preocupada. Marco sacudió la cabeza negativamente y se puso de pie -"Estoy bien, no te preocupes. ¿Necesitas ayuda?"- la chica se sonrojó intensamente y sacudió la cabeza -"¡No, estoy bien! Gracias . Me levantaré solo en un momento, tan pronto como mi pie deje de doler"-. Al escuchar eso el chico de arrodilló a su lado -"Déjame ver"- dijo suavemente. Ella usaba un top negro debajo de una blusa roja al color de sus ojos. Traía una falda negra y leggings oscuros. Marco se acercó cuidadosamente a sus pies, pero el patín que usaba no le permitió ver ninguna herida, así que trató de levantarlo y ella saltó del dolor. Entonces se dio cuenta del problema. -"Te torciste el tobillo"- dijo confiadamente. -"Te ayudaré a llegar a la enfermería. Vamos."-

-"Esto es tan vergonzoso"- se quejó la joven cuando la enfermera salió de la habitación. -"Finalmente conozco a un chico guapo y lindo, y arruino tu primera impresión de mi con mi torpeza."- El aludido se sonrojó tras escucharla. -"Tu tobillo podría incharse si caminas de vuelta a casa. Llámenos a tus padres"- dijo Marco tratando de evitar el el embarazoso sentimiento que se extendía a través de su pecho. -"Estaré bien, no necesitas llame a mis padres. Están ocupados de cualquier manera. Probablemente enviarán un chofer a recogerme."- dijo la jovencita y soltó un leve suspiro cuando sus tristes ojos vagaron hacia la ventana.

-"La enfermera dijo que estaría bien."- Insistió ella -"puedo caminar a casa. ¡Seré cuidadosa y caminaré lentamente!"- sonrío ampliamente y algo en el cerebro de Marco se rompió. Usualmente, él hubiera sido un caballero y le habría ofrecido ayuda, hubiera ido a recoger a Star solo para asegurarse que no causará otro oso le desastre, y hubiera vuelto a casa felinamente con la satisfacción de tener una linda, nueva amiga.

Pero ahora, el cerebro de Marco funcionaba de manera extraña. No reconocía nada ni a nadie aparte de esta hermosa chica en problemas, y por primera vez en su vida, el chico seguridad no pudo detenerse cuando dijo: "yo puedo llevarte a casa." Las mejillas de ella se encendieron y sobrios brillantemente mientras colocaba una larga tira de cabello plateado detrás de oreja derecha. -"Yo apreciaría mucho el que pudieras acompañarme a casa."- después de un momento agregó: "empecemos de nuevo"- extendió su mano hacia Marco -"Soy Sunny Firefly. Me mudé recientemente de Michigan, Tengo 14 años. Mi color favorito es el rojo y amo los deportes, especialmente el patinaje y el karate. Actualmente soy cinta negra."-

Nota del Autor:

Este es mi primer intento. Gracias por su visita. Amo este show y espero continuar con esta historia en mi cabeza y poder compartirla con ustedes.

El starco estará presente. Y trataré de mantener las personalidades de los personajes.

Gracias por su paciencia. ^-^/ hasta pronto!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Star Vs The Forces of Evil no me pertenece. Este show es propiedad Daron Nefcy. No tengo ni busco ninguna ganancia. Mi propósito es el de entretener.

Star pasaba una extenuante mañana. Despertó muy temprano acechada por una pesadilla recurrente y no fue capaz de conciliar el sueño otra vez. No tenía pesadillas muy seguido, pero estas últimas semanas había un sueño en particular que la atormentaba por las noches. No podía recordar de que trataba pero, usualmente, despertaba agitada, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y lagrimas frescas en sus ojos; sintiéndose miserable, sola y profundamente culpable.

Su primer pesadilla fue un Sábado. Esa mañana había decidido salir de la cama y despertar a Marco. Él no estuvo feliz de ser despertado tan temprano, pero fue muy comprensivo y paciente. Fiel a su voto de "nunca esta aburrida" Star se distrajo prontamente con otro infomercial en la televisión y termino consiguiendo un nuevo paquete de marcadores con tinta fosforescente utilizados en propósitos inútiles hasta el día de hoy.

Así que esta mañana su pesadilla no fue diferente. Tres días consecutivos y estaba exhausta. Con el sudor cubriendo su rostro y las pijamas húmedas pegadas a su cuerpo entró en la ducha por un largo y cálido baño. El agua caliente se sintió bien sobre su piel y fue en ese preciso momento cuando noto el dolor en sus músculos. Imaginó que se debía al estrés acumulado de los último días. ¿Los Mewmanos se estresaban igual que los humanos? Se estaba quedando dormida cuando su estomago gruñó. Se secó con una toalla y abrió la puerta de su habitación decidida a hacer de este " el mejor día de todos."

Su decisión claudicó cuando miró el reloj durante el desayuno, 7:09am, y nadie a la vista. La Sra. Díaz bajaba las escaleras cuando ella estaba por salir de la casa. –"Buenos días Star"- le saludo felizmente. –"Despertaste temprano, ¿Te gustaría un pedazo de tu pastel de bienvenida a la Tierra número 235?"- Star lo pensó por unos segundos y asintió –"Seguro, me encantaría."-

-"No te ves muy bien cariño, ¿dormiste bien anoche?".- Star se vio interrumpida en medio de su segundo bocado, y con la boca llena contestó –"Tuve una pesadilla."- La tristeza en su cara llamó la atención de Angie –"¿Te gustaría compartirla conmigo?. "- Tras un largo silencio Angie agregó –"Algunas veces las pesadillas vienen de nuestro subconsciente."- Star la miró curiosa –"¿Mi subconsciente?"- Angie miró a la aún niña debatirse internamente y decidió sentarse frente a ella para esclarecer un poco la confusión que percibía en su mirada. –"Si. El subconsciente es el lugar donde se esconden tus pensamientos más profundos."- Star la miró extrañada –"No creo tener un subconsciente"- dijo honestamente. –"Todos tenemos pensamientos escondidos"- continúo cálidamente la Angie Díaz –"No los ocultamos voluntariamente, sino inconscientemente. ¿Qué es lo que escondemos? No lo sé. Es diferente en cada persona. Algunas veces ocultamos recuerdos de un pasado vergonzosos o doloroso. Por eso se ocultan; para que no afecten nuestra confianza en el presente. Pero alguna veces, llegamos a ocultar pensamientos o situaciones con las que no sabemos lidiar. En estos casos, se presentan como pesadillas y nos dan la oportunidad de poder resolverlas mientras dormimos."-

Star había terminado su pastel y pensaba profundamente en las palabras de Angie. –"¿Usted piensa que hay algo en mi subconsciente que provoca mi pesadilla?"- Star miró sus manos esperando por una respuesta. –"Muy probablemente."- Su respuesta la inquietó –"¿Qué puedo hacer para detenerla?"- La madre de Marco se levantó de la silla, tomó el plato sucio y lo llevó al fregadero. –"Solo relájate. Tan pronto como entiendas el significado de tu sueño la pesadilla se irá."-

La luz de la mañana comenzaba a colarse por la ventana y el canto de las aves se mezclaba con los ruidos citadinos que avecinaban el comienzo de una nueva jornada. –"No recuerdo claramente, pero en mi sueño hay siempre muchos guerricornios y fuego. Aunque ese pudo podría ser el recuerdo de ayer por la tarde. Tiendo a convocar guerricornios y provocar incendios muy seguido."- terminó la chica con seguridad y orgullo. –"En la tierra tenemos varias técnicas para lograr recordar un sueño…"- continuaba Angie cuando Star interrumpió curiosa. –"¿Involucran voltear tus ojos?."- "¡No!"- contesto la mujer –"¿Amarrarte de cabeza mientras te columpian sobre brazas calientes?"- volvió a inquirir la chica. –"Por supuesto que no."- "¿Comer tierra?"- Angie suspiro –"No Star, ninguna de las cosas que mencionas."- Se sentía confundida, había pensado que algunas de las costumbre vikingas de su padre podría ayudarle a resolver este problema. Miro el reloj y se percató que llegaría tarde si no se daba prisa. Se despidió de la Sra. Díaz prometiendo continuar con la conversación en otro momento y, con la mochila a cuestas, salió de la casa.

Llegó a la escuela al cuarto para las ocho y tomó asiento detrás de Ingrid Bloomgren, una chica gótica con rostro agrio que le agradaba por su antipatía y desinterés. Cuando la maestra comenzó a hablar sobre la Supresión Star recordó la "independencia de Mewni", y no pudo evitar levantarse de su lugar y ponerse frente a toda la clase para hablar de los derechos ciudadanos y la lucha contra la opresión. –"No podemos permitir que nadie nos quite el derecho a la libertad"- comenzó en su discurso - "Nadie puede forzarnos a hacer cosas que no queremos. ¡Debemos pelear contra la supresión y la opresión para ser verdaderamente libres! ¿Quién esta conmigo? ¡Por el pueblo! ¡"Libertad"!".-

Fue en ese momento cuando Marco cruzó la puerta. –"¿Star? ¿Qué estas haciendo?"- le preguntó. Y ante toda la escena, la princesa no pudo más que sentirse apenada por la conmoción que había causado en cuestión de minutos. Cuando bajo del escritorio de la maestra, se sintió insegura, y al encontrarse con la mirada de Marco entendió que no importaban los errores que cometiera, Marco siempre estaría ahí para apoyarla; en las buenas, en las malas y en las peores.

Sin importar el esfuerzo puesto en su disculpa, Star fue llamada a la oficina del director. –"Escuché que interrumpió la clase de la Srita. Skullnick"- comenzó el director. –"¡Aja! Yo.. malentendí sus palabras…"- murmuró apenada. –"¡Señorita Butterfly! ¡Comenzó una revuelta e incitó la violencia entre sus compañeros de clase! Entiendo que no es consciente de muchas costumbre de la Tierra, pero debe ser más cuidadosa con sus acciones. Me gustaría que ayudara al equipo de eventos con las preparaciones para el baile anual de invierno para enmendar un poco la impresión que dio a sus compañeros. Ayude al equipo y trate de convertirse en un miembro útil para nuestra sociedad."- El director la miró impaciente –"Seguro"- respondió Star entre la inseguridad y la emoción. El director la despidió con un gesto y ella se dispuso a salir. –"Y señorita Butterfley"- le detuvo –"No utilice magia."-

Marco no estaba por ningún lado. Star estaba cansada y los alumnos se movían por los pasillos como incontrolables bancos de narvales llevados por una gran corriente. Las paredes parecían cada vez más altas y gruesas. ¿Sería incorrecto considerar este lugar como una pequeña penitenciaría de humanos? Un poco cohibida por su nuevo hilo de pensamiento decidió integrarse al mar de jóvenes que cambiaban de clase. La corriente pronto la dirigió al gimnasio, donde un pequeño grupo de estudiantes cargaban mesas y sillas de un lado a otro. Brittney Wong y su grupo de porristas daban órdenes a los susodichos. Vestidas con top y falda amarilla, aferradas a sus pompones, iban y venían como fieles depredadores de la larga cadena alimenticia que clasificaba a los estudiantes de la Academia Eco Arroyo. La princesa se acercó a Brittney en un muy típico estilo Star. –"¡Hola chicos!"- la dulce y amistosa voz hizo eco en las paredes del gimnasio vacío. –"El director me envió a ayudarles con los preparativos para el baile de invierno"- El suspiro de la líder de porristas resonó tras escucharla –"No necesitamos tu ayuda _Princesa_ "- Soltó con altanería y tedio. Alfonzo y Ferguson saltaron en su auxilio inmediatamente. –"Nos encantaría tu ayuda en… mmm…"- Alfonzo dudó unos segundos en la tarea que le encomendaría. Nada venía a su mente. Era bien sabido que aunque Star era un rayo de luz, también representaba un imán de problemas inter-dimensionales. Ferguson, tan ocurrente como de costumbre, pensó en una respuesta mas acertada. –"¿Qué te parece si nos ayudas con las invitaciones?"- La princesa dudó –"Marco nunca mencionó que enviarían invitaciones para esta clase de evento."- Brittney Wong miraba irritada la conversación. –"¡Él se refiere a los volantes para el baile que serán repartidos por la escuela! ¡Dah! Supongo que ni siquiera tú puedes arruinar eso"- Y en un final movimiento de despreció la pelinegra sacudió su larga cabellera golpeando a la rubia en la cara, para después retirarse como era su costumbre con un comentario triunfal y la última palabra. Con la rapidez que la caracterizaba se hizo de algunos volantes publicitarios del año anterior que le serviría para el diseño de los nuevos y los chicos comenzaron a explicarle detalladamente como serian repartidas las tareas del comité de eventos, esperando que la incursión de la futura Soberana de Mewni no provocara un desastre.

La tarde estaba cayendo sobre la casa de la familia Díaz. Las tejas del techo comenzaban a cambiar sus tonos rojizos por los colores más fríos del espectro de luz. La puerta se abrió lentamente, y en silencio un intruso se abrió paso por la torre mas ostentosa del vecindario. El ser más poderoso de todo el universo abrió uno de sus grandes y adiamantados ojos magenta. Alguien hurgaba en el armario cerrado cuando él le interrumpió.

–"No deberías estar aquí, Majestad"- dijo el sabio en su siempre elocuente tono vacío. –"Glossaryck"- susurró la reina. Sus fieros ojos atravesaron el cuerpo del pequeño hombrecito. -"Me reconoces"- "Sé reconocer una reina cuando la veo."- contestó el susodicho mientras sacaba cerilla de su oreja. –"Pero no deberías estar aquí. Podrías causar una discordancia en el espacio tiempo. Ya te había hablado de eso. No debes verte a ti misma."- El semblante de Star cambio. Sus rasgos se acentuaron y sus ojos se endurecieron. Aunque la apariencia era la misma, despedía una sensación amenazante. –"Lo hiciste"- contestó ella con una voz seria y madura. –"Hace ya muchos años, cuando era una adolescente, me advertiste sobre las consecuencias de las alteraciones en la línea de tiempo. Por eso estoy aquí".- Caminó lentamente y se detuvo a un lado de la cama. –"¿Has venido a alterar el tiempo? Eso es un tabú incluso para mi."- Glossaryck la siguió mientras ella tomaba el libro de debajo de la cama. -"No lo entenderías."- dijo la reina con la cabeza baja. -"Jamás lo entenderás. Esta vez, hice algo incorregible. Debía volver en el tiempo para remediarlo."- Star comenzó a hojear el libro con rapidez, leyendo los títulos de los hechizos que ya tan bien conocía, buscando uno en particular.

–"No podrás devolverle la vida".- Las palabras hicieron eco en sus oídos. –"¿Qué has dicho?"- La reina levantó la mirada viéndose interrumpida por el mago. –"Quienquiera que sea, no puedes traerlo a la vida. Aquellos que murieron no deben regresar."- Sus ojos azules se llenaron de odio por un minuto para después continuar divagando entre las páginas del viejo libro. –"Por eso dije que jamás lo entenderás."- La joven detuvo su incansable búsqueda en una página vacía. –"No existe hechizo alguno que pueda ayudarte a devolver la vida a algo que murió."- Glossaryck hizo aparecer mágicamente un emparedado que comenzó a degustar como si no hubiera comido en décadas. –"No busco un hechizo para dar vida."- su una vez fría voz se tornó dulce. –"Busco algo más poderoso. El único artefacto capaz de opacar la magia de la varita. Tú lo creaste. ¡Dime donde está!"- Sir Glossaryck de Términos se encontraba en una encrucijada. Sabía a lo que se refería Star. Su creación más poderosa. El tótem diseñado para vencer lo invencible. Lo había ocultado hacía cientos de años debido a lo riesgoso que era su uso. Pero conocía a su estudiante. Nada detendría a Star Butterfly. Así que prolongando el momento, comenzó a lamer suciamente de sus dedos los restos de comida a la vez que emitía extraños sonidos de satisfacción. La mujer frente a él se parecía a Star Butterfly, sonaba como Star Butterfly, e incluso olía como Star Butterfly. Pero no era Star Buttefly. Al menos no era quien él conocía. Era una reina, sin duda alguna. Pero en algún momento de dolor, debió haber renunciado a todo lo que amaba para convertirse en la hechicera frente a sus ojos. Estaba desesperada y cumpliría su objetivo.

El mago terminó de limpiar su boca con una manga de su túnica amarilla y exclamó –"Me gustaría poder decirte donde esta. Pero no lo sé. La ultima vez que lo vi fue hace cientos de años."- Star arrancó la hoja en blanco del libro y molesta se puso de pie frente al sabio. –"¿Dónde fue la última vez que lo viste?"- Glossayck lo pensó por un segundo. –" En las manos de un mortal, de vuelta en Mewni."- "¿Qué mortal?"- insistió la reina. –"No lo sé"- contestó con seguridad el guardián. –"Si conoces sobre su poder, también conoces sobre sus condiciones. Una vez te despojas de él, olvidas su paradero. La primer condición para nunca ser encontrado. Y la segunda: solo puede utilizarse una vez. Asumo que por eso has vuelto…"- sus ojos se concentraron en ella. –"… ya lo has usado."- Star dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro. –" Siempre has sido muy perspicaz, Glossaryck. Tienes razón. He vuelto para apoderarme de la Corona Sagrada y tú vas a ayudarme."

Nota del Autor:

Gracias por su visita y su paciencia. ^-^/ hasta pronto!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Star Vs The Forces of Evil no me pertenece. Este show es propiedad de Daron Nefcy. Mi propósito es entretener.

* * *

"Me gustaría impresionarte"- Susurró la chica mirando a través de la ventana. La luz matinal apenas era perceptible. En medio de la oscuridad matutina, el sol se abría paso cual gigante solemne en el firmamento.

"Me impresionas"- Contestó la voz a sus espaldas. -"Debo admitir que esperaba menos de ti."-

Lentamente la mirada fija en la ventana se tornó iracunda. Un desprecio creciente se percibió en el aire y el ulular del viento se convirtió en la perfecta sinfonía de aquel lúgubre escenario. -"¿Qué más puedo hacer?"- comenzó con calma la joven -"Soy tu prisionera. Estoy a merced de tus deseos. Mis desiciones no son parte de tus planes."-

-"Eres demasiado elocuente considerando tus orígenes. Eso te convierte en una buena herramienta."- La luz del sol cobraba fuerza con cada segundo. Los pasos se acercaron y una mano se posó sobre su hombro. -"Deberías agradecerme el haberte dado una vida."-

-"Te lo agradecería si fuera libre"-

-"Serás libre"- El nuevo rostro se vio oculto por la sombra de las cortinas. -"Termina tu trabajo correctamente y te devolveré tu libertad"-

Su cabeza cayó tristemente y apretó los ojos con resignación. Un delgado cabello plateado brillo a contraluz en el reflejo del cristal. Extendió su mano derecha y con la punta de sus dedos toco el frío ventanal. -"Aún no prometes mantenerme con vida"-

Una estruendosa carcajada hizo eco en las paredes del cuarto. -"Es cierto. Y no lo prometeré."- La mano en su hombro se retiró y los pasos se alejaron al compás de la sinfonía provista por la airosa mañana. -"Estoy cansada de hacer promesas que no puedo cumplir."-

Una vez más la joven quedó sola en la menguante oscuridad de su habitación. Una lagrima se desprendió del hermoso rubí que adornaba su mirada. Los vehículos circulantes frente a ella y las personas ignorantes que los manejaban le dieron ánimos. Bendita ignorancia. Benditas máscaras que convenientemente ocultan los secretos del corazón. Dichosos los hombres que perseveran con optimismo ciego ante la esclavitud imperante que los oprime; ingenuos e inocentes a los titiriteros que mueven los hilos desde detrás de la cortina. Dichosas las familias que, a pesar de todas las penurias y contra todo pronostico, se mantienen unidas y firmes disfrutando de una libertad ilusoria a la cual no todos tienen derecho.

* * *

Star corría desesperadamente a través de una cortina de fuego. Su cabello estaba en llamas y casi no lograba respirar. Parecía que tanto el humo como la desesperación le oprimían los pulmones. Gritaba. Gritaba nombres desconocidos y figuraba en su mente rostros de extraños que se desvanecían tan pronto como los recordaba. No había salida. Sus ojos le escocían y su boca estaba seca. Corría despavoridamente hasta que chocó de bruces contra una pared caliente. Cuando la pared cedió ante el impacto y se desplomó sobre ella abrió los ojos. La oscuridad le invadió de vuelta en su habitación; con la impresión del fuego aún grabada en su mente se deslizó de entre las pegajosas sábanas y salió al pasillo. El frío en las plantas de los pies le devolvió un poco la orientación, pero sus pasos le dirigieron instintivamente hacia Marco. Cuando se percató ya estaba frente a su cama. Con movimientos lentos sacudió su hombro hasta que él reaccionó.

-"¿Star?- Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y quedaba sentado -"¿Qué está pasando?"-

Por un segundo la princesa deseo arrojarse a los brazos del chico, pero mientras pensaba en lo mucho que necesitaba un abrazo las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar incontrolablemente. -"¿Qué está pasándome?"- susurro mientras se deslizaba sobre la cama a los pies de su amigo.

Marco estaba desconcertado. No entendía que estaba haciendo Star en su habitación a media noche. Se veía afligida, y verla llorar no era común, sin mencionar lo triste que lo hacía sentir a él. Tomo su mano y entrelazó sus dedos. La chica levantó la cabeza del ovillo en que se había convertido y lo miró con ojos llorosos. -"¿Otra pesadilla?"- inquirió el muchacho.

Ella sonrió y asintió en un lento parpadeo. Se sentó sobre la cama y soltó su mano. -"No lo entiendo."- comenzó a explicarse entre susurros. -"No importa mi humor del día, cada vez que despierto de ese sueño me siento triste y sola".-

-"Pero no estas sola Star..."-

-"Lo sé."- le interrumpió con rapidez. -"Lo sé, Marco. Es solo que... cada vez que abro los ojos, tengo la impresión de haber perdido algo muy preciado, algo irreemplazable. Y ahora no sé que pensar. Tu madre dice que podría ser mi subconsciente. Pero yo solo quiero que estos sueños se detengan."- suspiro con pesadez.

-"Déjame ayudarte"- trató con ánimo el muchacho mientras salía de la cama. -"Tal vez tenga algo que puede ahuyentar tus pesadillas"- Comenzó a rebuscar bajo la cama.

-"¿conoces un hechizo que pueda ahuyentar mis pesadillas?"- Star se puso de cabeza para observar mejor el mar de objetos bajo la cama de Marco.

-" No es un hechizo, es un amuleto"- Dijo él mientra revelaba finalmente un atrapasueños. -"Éste amuleto filtra los sueños. Las pesadillas quedan atrapadas en las cuentas y a la mañana siguiente se queman con la luz del día. De esa manera no se vuelven realidad."-

Los ojos de la joven brillaron. Se abalanzó en un abrazo y le arrebató el atrapasueños de la mano. -"¡Oh Marco! Es justo lo que necesito"- rápidamente se dispuso a salir con el adminiculo en su poder.

-"Solo colócalo sobre tu cama"- respondió Díaz de vuelta entre sus sábanas. -"Te ayudará a dormir"- Una de sus piernas se enredó entre el cobertor y se esforzó por liberarla. Cuando finalmente se vio cómodo le sonrió. -"Hasta mañana"-

-"Descansa"- contestó Star y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

Cuando Marco salió de la ducha fue recibido por el rostro demacrado de la princesa. Marcadas ojeras, ojos rojos y piel pálida fueron algunos de los detalles en los que prestó atención. -"No lograste dormir, ¿cierto?"-

Star contestó con un sonido desde su garganta mientras cepillaba sus dientes. Escupió con desdén y lo miró molesta. -"¡Estoy exhausta!"- se quejó mientras desinflaba su cuerpo sobre el lavabo. -"Bajaré a desayunar y volveré a la cama... a contar los 16243 hilos que cuelgan del dosel... de nuevo."-

Marco la miró preocupado. Aferró a su cuerpo la toalla rosada que lo envolvía y balbuceo poniendo en orden sus enmarañadas ideas. -"¿Tienes planes para hoy?"-

-"Acabo de decírtelos."- Este era uno de esos momentos difíciles donde él no estaba seguro si su plan para animarla fracasaría rotundamente.

-"¿Qué te parece salir a caminar un rato? Demos un paseo por el parque para despejar tu mente. Llevemos a los cachorros. Será divertido."- La escuchó suspirar con resignación y parsimonia. Su corazón se estrujó un poco. Hacía unos meses acababa de descubrir que, de entre todos sus amigos y conocidos, esta pequeña ydesastrosa princesa se había ganado un lugar especial en su corazón. Dejarla desamparada no era una opción.

Sus azules ojos tristes y cansados lo observaron en silencio. -"Esta bien"- le contestó regalándole una melancólica sonrisa que adornó sus labios.

Los traviesos cachorros corrieron llenos de energía todo el camino hacia el parque. Mientras tanto, los jóvenes platicaban con renovados ánimos sobre todo y nada al mismo tiempo. La temperatura era fresca y algunas nubes cubrían al sol ocasionalmente. El viento soplaba haciendo bailar las copas de los árboles y levantando las hojas caídas que se habían aferrado hasta finales del otoño.

A lo lejos, la gente se aglomeraba, y varias banderas de colores adornaban mostradores establecidos provisionalmente. El grandes letras blancas se leía "Feria Anual de Quesos EcoCreek."

-"¡Mira eso Marco! "- Grito animada la rubia. -"¡Están dando muestras gratis"!

-"Así parece ser"- Respondió el aludido siendo jalado por los numerosos cachorritos. -"¿Qué te parece si vamos a probar algunos?"- Star asintió contenta, lo cual lo hizo feliz. El día parecía mejorar.

Se acercaron al primer mostrador donde un jovial y rechoncho hombrecito los aguardaba. En su mano izquierda llevaba una gran charola con varios tipos de quesos en pequeñas porciones. El olor fue lo primero que Marco percibió e inmediatamente perdió el apetito. No es que fuera un experto en quesos y degustaciones. A su edad era algo poco relevante. Pero el olor de lo que fuera que estuviera en esa bandeja era suficiente para no estar interesado.

Star se acercó animada y fue recibida con la misma animosidad -"¿Te gustaría probar el queso especial de la casa J&J?"-

-"!Claro que sí!"- le respondió al hombrecillo y se devolvió a Marco en un susurro. -"Escuchaste eso Marco. Una casa hecha de queso"-

Marco suspiró con resignación. -"¡No creo que se refiera a eso!"- la contesto haciendo un esfuerzo por combatir los tirones de las correas. Star no escuchó su respuesta, estaba de espaldas degustando con agrado los bocadillos que despedían tan desagradables olores. Marco lo meditó por un segundo. Tal vez la naturaleza vikinga de Star la hacía inmune a la comida extraña. O tal vez, solo estaba emocionada.

Una de las correas se soltó de la mano de Marco sin que se percatará en medio de los tirones. Y como era de esperarse, el pequeño perro corrió rápidamente a donde su olfato lo dirigiera. Ahora había un problema. Un pequeño rufián andaba suelto sin supervisión. El cachorro corrió debajo de una mesa cuando una hoja seca entró en su campo de visión. La siguió, determinado a atraparla, mientras el ventarrón del día se lo impedía. La hoja fue arrastrada varios metros hasta atorarse entre los pliegues del vestido de una dama, la cual soltó un grito asustada al sentir al animal jugueteando a sus pies; lo que provocó que soltara la charola que llevaba en sus manos. El ruido llamó la atención de varios de los presentes. Y el pequeño perro al verse asustado comenzó a correr atorándose en la pata de una silla. Al ver su huida frustrada comenzó a chillar y todo hubiera acabado ahí, sino fuera porque las desbordantes emociones activaron el láser en sus ojos.

La gente gritaba y corría alejándose del pequeñin. La dama del vestido estaba en llamas y algunos, más cercanos, intentaban apagar el fuego de su vestido. Star miraba con asombro el desastre y Marco comenzó a contar correas y cabezas.

El cachorro temblaba cuando un par de manos lo levantaron del suelo. Olfateo a su jauría y el arranciado hedor a queso impregnado en el rubio cabello. La gente lo miraba molesta y le señalaban con el dedo. Star y Marco se disculpaban con muchas palabras abriéndose paso entre la ahora multitud. Una vez alejados de la muchedumbre sus patitas volvieron a tocar el suelo. Star lo miró con tristeza mientras hablaba y acariciaba su cabeza. Marcó tomó de nuevo su correa, y él se integró a sus hermanos rápidamente, mientras se dirigían de nuevo al sendero conocido de vuelta a casa.

* * *

Star miraba la televisión cuando Marco cruzó la puerta. Los comerciales terminaron y un show comenzó a transmitirse. Ella cambió el canal en busca de más comerciales.

-"Intentemos otra cosa"- sugirió el muchacho.

-"¿Como qué?"- contestó frustrada la chica.

-"Podríamos pasear un rato por el muelle."- La idea había llegado a su mente de la nada, mientras ella cambiaba los canales y en uno aparecía el noticiero del pueblo. -"Es una mejor idea que buscar infomerciales"-

La chica suspiró -" ¿Qué más podría hacer?" - Con pesar apagó el televisor y se levantó del sofá. -"Si me quedo aquí sentada terminaré quedándome dormida de nuevo, y francamente no quiero."

No es necesario alardear de la buena fortuna ante aquellos que pasan por una racha de desgracias. Al menos eso pensaba Star mientras la adivina frente a ella llamaba por su nombre a una chica pelirroja para demostrar la clarividencia que presumía. Había pronosticado para la mujer un futuro próspero al lado del hombre que amaba, la proveería de lujos y comodidades y se quedarían juntos hasta la muerte con sus muchos hijos. La cara de la chica brillaba de alegría y Star no pudo evitar la punzada de celos que le recorrió el cuerpo. Felicidad. Marco una vez más había desaparecido justificando que debía ir al baño. Star abandonó el pequeño circulo de espectadores donde se había integrado hacia poco y camino unos metros a la baranda del muelle.

Estaba realmente preocupada. Había cabeceado unos minutos sobre el sofá en la sala de los Díaz y el resultado no era nada alentador. Soñaba con fuego. Y la adrenalina la había despertado nuevamente. Eso no era producto de su subconsciente como lo había sugerido la Sra. Díaz. Hablaría con su madre. Estaba decidido. Tal vez ella supiera que hacer para detener estas visiones.

El sol se cernía sobre el agua como un gigante ardiente y su piel comenzaba a tomarlo en cuenta. La brisa del mar le golpeó el rostro y la sintió desvanecerse detrás de su nuca. Dorados y delgados mechones bailaron frente a sus ojos con la delicadeza provista por una corriente invisible que le refrescó el alma. El mundo a su alrededor enmudeció.

Y todo quedó en paz.

La visiones la golpearon con fuerza. Las llamas que ocultaban el camino se apagaron en un estallido de magia y un humo espeso quedó en su lugar, obstruyendo el campo de visión. La brisa salada del mar despejó la humarada poco a poco, descubriendo frente a ella la imponente construcción de torres adiamantadas en lo alto de la colina. El castillo Butterfly.

-"¿Está todo bien?"- Preguntó Marco sacándola de su estupor.

El ruido de las gaviotas y los niños riendo le recordó donde estaba. -"Todo está bien Marco. Solo estaba admirando lo hermoso que se ve el mar."- le regaló una sonrisa y tomó la iniciativa por primera vez en todo el día. -"Vayamos a ver una película". -

-"¿Te sientes mejor?"-

-"Realmente no, pero estoy cansada de quejarme. Hablaré con mi madre acerca de estas extrañas visiones".-

-"¿No son pesadillas?"- inquirió el chico. La había observado por unos minutos mientras ella observaba en silencio al horizonte. Disfrutó cómo el viento movía su cabello y los pliegues de su vestido. No se había atrevido a interrumpir hasta que ella suspiró. Pensó que se tal vez, se había percatado de su presencia.

-"¡Oh, vamos Marco! solo pueden ser pesadillas si estoy durmiendo y a mi me parece que estoy bastante despierta. Esas son buenas noticias. No soy yo quien provoca todo esto."- Terminó ella felizmente -"Vayamos a ver una película"- Lo jaló del brazo ignorando su desacierto y caminaron juntos hacia la salida.

* * *

\- Nota del Autor:

Capítulo corto!

He estado probando cambiar mi estilo de narración. Espero no confundir.

Gracias por su visita ^-^/ hasta pronto!


End file.
